grand_almanacfandomcom-20200214-history
Silveroon Empire
The Silveroon Empire is the largest, most prosperous nation in the world, occupying much of central and eastern Aubus, arrayed around the eponymous Silveroon Forest. Ever seeking to expand their territory and their influence, the Empire is locked in eternal combat with the other free nations of Lesser Aubus, though the ferocity of that combat waxes and wanes with the passing years. While one decade could see Silveroon aggressively pursuing and dominating the trade routes, the next might be plagued by bitter fights along the borders to the north, south, east, and west. Fierce traditionalists, Silveroonians are proud of their heritage, of their country, and of their strength. Founding The Emperor Erelus Havard Agespyr III is a tall man, bald, and thin but with a quite strength about him. Some would describe his as haughty, or withdrawn, but those close to him know him as a man of wisdom and vision, with a fierce temper and a strong love for his country. Though he seldom leads his troops to battle, he is nonetheless a skilled combatant and seldom seen without his blade at his side. Not prone to airs, Erelus eschews many of the trappings of his station, preferring simple dress and dark colors and a crown of tarnished silver. Aristocracy Also called the Ruling Class, the nobility of the Silveroon Empire is comprised of some of the oldest and wealthiest bloodlines on the continent. The nobles of Silveroon occupy the second social strata, superseded only by those of the royal bloodline. Proud of their ancient bloodlines, the nobles maintain the belief that they are the backbone of society, that without them the world and the very Empire itself would fall to pieces. They view the accomplishments of the common classes as unimportant, and the people themselves as insignificant. The only purpose a commoner may find is to provide for the nobility or to protect them. As such, it is impossible for a commoner to join the ranks of the nobility. To be a noble, one must be born a noble. Military The Arcaniad Many of the doors leading to the Arcaniad are found within the Silveroon Empire. This is by no means a sign of favor towards the Empire, but is instead a result of the sheer amount of territory under the Empire's control. The Boroughs The semi-autonomous collection of hamlets spread around the Weilwater where live the majority of Silveroon's halfling citizens. En'duindale The kingdom of the elves in the northern area of Silveroon Forest has a strained relationship with the Empire. The elves refuse to pay tribute to the Empire, they send no military aid, and openly engage with elemental demons and extraplanar entities. The elves of En'duindale also bear a foul reputation due to their relation to their northern kin, the mountain dwelling Snow Elves, whose antics in Silveroon smear the good name of elves everywhere. Viier As A Vassal State Trivia • The summoning of demons, devils, and extraplanar entities is illegal within Silveroon. It is said that, aside from the goodly gods, one's loyalty should be only to the empire. Pacting with a devil supersedes that loyalty, and bends a person towards the devil's own twisted ends. Consequently, anyone who is a warlock lives a life hiding their true affiliations. Despite this, many mages and sorcerers consort with these creatures regularly in their pursuit of information and power.